Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham City
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: Rancis, Ralph, Calhoun, Felix, Gloyd and Ironhide go to Arkham city to rescue Vanellope from the villains and Dr. Hugo Strange. With the help of Batman of course. I own nobody. No flames. Rated T for violence, mild language, drugs and alcohol reference and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers this is Thewatcher2814 with a Wreck-it Ralph and Batman Arkham city crossover. Don't own any characters. Enjoy.

It's a sunny day in Sugar Rush and all the racers and fans are an unveiling and Ralph, Felix and Calhoun are on stage sitting behind a platform like you see at fan-expo or comic-con. The music plays the Presidential theme song when Vanellope walks on stage. "My fellow Sugar Rushicans welcome to Victory over Turbo day! It has been a year since Ralph, Felix Calhoun and myself saved us from the Cy bugs and Turbo. So I here but dedicate this statute for our park." Vanellope reveals a statue of Ralph, Felix, Sgt Calhoun and Vanellope doing their poses. "We will now take questions." Said Vanellope and runs to the panel.

Candlehead raises her hand and has a press sticky note that says press on her candle hat. "Yeah, Candlehead Sugar Rush times. I have a question for Ralph." Candlehead reported.

"Fire away. Candlehead." Ralph replied with a good feeling.

"What gave you the idea to defeat the Cy bugs and the Turbo Cy bug?" Candlehead's question shot out of her mouth and into Ralph's ears.

"Here's what happened when I game jumped to Hero's duty I notice they turn on the beacon when it's game over. The bugs fly to it and die from it and diet cola mountain was perfect for saving this world and every Cy bug died including Turbo." Ralph replied to Candlehead's question.

"Hey Calhoun I got one if one of us got eaten by a Cy bug and we turn into a half racer, half Cy bug and you killed us what would happen to us?" Gloyd asked with a Calhoun.

"Listen kid if I kill you in here the bug would die and you regenerate. However if I kill you outside your game both you and the bug would be history." Sgt Calhoun replied to Gloyd's question.

Crumbelina raises her hand. "Yeah, did my kart Vanellope?!" Crumbelina asked in anger and place her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I had to. I mean Ralph wouldn't be here if I didn't use your kart and Felix's game would be unplugged." Vanellope replied at Crumbelina.

Rancis raises his hand. "Yeah, Vanellope this question is unrelated to the statue and the day. I have this friend outside this game and he has feelings for this girl and he was shy of asking her out what should I tell him?" Rancis asked Vanellope nervously.

"Well if your friend has feelings for this girl, he should tell her how he feels about her." Vanellope replied to Rancis' question.

"That's what I said. But he chickened out." Rancis replied back.

"Well tell your friend that, ok." Vanellope reported.

Taffyta was about to raise her hand until a grenade of tear gas come out of nowhere and stings the racers, fans, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun's eyes. Rancis backs up and falls down a cliff and hits a rock and gets knocked out cold.

A few minutes later Rancis wakes up and walks up the hill and sees that everybody is recovering from the attack. "What happened? Who were those guys? And is everybody okay?" Rancis questions what just happened while he was knocked out.

"These guys just showed and beat us and took Vanellope." Taffyta answered while her mascara is running.

"Where's Vanellope?" Rancis looks around for Vanellope and doesn't see her anywhere.

Candlehead gasps in shock and fear. "Those guys must of taken her!" Candlehead cried out to everybody.

"Who knows where they took Vanellope. They could be anywhere." Felix worried.

"I know someone who can help us. But we need- Rancis got cut off by Candlehead.

"75 cents, a nail and the shell of a great-great-great grandfather snail." Candlehead interrupted Rancis.

"That's what you need to talk to the once-ler." Swizzle snapped at Candlehead. Candlehead looks confused at what she believes in and Rancis' plan.

"As I was saying. The Surge protector will help us he inspects everyone in the arcade. He'll help us." Rancis reported and looks at Ralph and Ralph sighs.

At game central station Ralph goes through the station and the alarm goes off and the Surge Protector shows up. "Name?" The Surge protector asked.

"Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph answered.

"Coming from?" Surge Protector asked again.

"Sugar Rush?" Ralph replied .

"Going to?" Surge Protector asked again.

"Tappper's." Ralph answered.

"Any food or drink?" Surge Protector asked.

"No!" Ralph replied in anger.

"Anything to declare?" Surge Protector asked.

"I hate you more than the Twlight series." Ralph replied.

"I get that a lot and have a nice day." Said the Surge Protector he was about to leave but Rancis stops him.

"Before you go. Have you seen some commandos in black carrying Vanellope out?" Rancis asked the Surge Protector.

"Nope no one has set off the alarm. Have a nice day." The Surge Protector replied and disappears. Rancis kicks the ground in frustration.

"We're never find her!" Rancis cried out and sits down like a little sad girl. "I know where those guys are from and where they took your friend." A mystery voice replied.

A black GMC truck looking transformer walks up to the gang. "Whoa. You're Ironhide from the Transformers games based on the movies." Gloyd said in shock.

"That's right Pumpkin head. They took your friend to a console game." Ironhide replied to Rancis.

"What game?" Candlehead asked with her hands close to her mouth but she's not a nail biter.

"Batman Arkham city." Ironhide answers and everyone has a shocked look on their faces and Candlehed's candle explodes.

"This is the last time I buy candles that explode when there's a shocking reaction." Puts a regular candle on. "Arkham city! The sequel to Arkham Asylum." Candlehead replied in fear.

"Yep, that station over there will take you to any console game in the state. I'll show you how it works." Said Ironhide showing the gang the console station. "Here we are. Here's how it works go to the search engine and type in the name of the game and a train will be there to pick you up. Now if you excuse me I got to go back to my game." Ironhide explained to the gang and enters the train and writes good luck, you're gonna need it. And he also writes I'm also a Batman fan and I seem the gameplay on YouTube. The train leaves.

"Alright let's transform and roll out. Sorry it's just that meeting Ironhide it got me in the Transformers reference." Rancis responded and types in Batman Arkham City and a train shows up but Rancis is the only one who wants to go. "Come on guys. Move your molasses." Rancis commanded the gang.

"Dude, that's Arkham city it's like Sin city times ten." Swizzle responded in fear and everyone agrees. "Ralph?" Ralph nods no. "Calhoun?" Rancis asked.

"Sorry kido, that game is off limits to me." Sgt Calhoun replied to Rancis.

"You guys are cowards." Rancis walks up to train and turns around in fear. "Oh come on you guys! I can't do this alone Vanellope's our friend and friends stick together no matter what. So who's with me?" Rancis told a speech to the gang.

"I am. I'm her best friend and you got a point kid." Ralph responded to Rancis' speech.

"Count me in." Sgt Calhoun joined in. "All for one, and one for all." Said Felix raising his hammer.

Gloyd sighs with his arms crossed. "I'm in, but just for her. Got it." Gloyd responded with a sign of this is gonna suck.

"Let's do this for Vanellope." Said Rancis the gang put their hands together. "For Vanellope!" They all cried out and enter train as it takes off for Arkham city.

What did you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Rancis meets Batman

The high speed train arrives to the outside of Arkham city and the gang exit the train and go up the giant steel gates. Ralph knocks on the door and the camera looks at them. "Good our guests our here." A mystery voice replied. The Tyger guards show up and beat up the gang. A Tyger guard punches Rancis and everything goes black.

Rancis wakes up and finds himself chained up to a chair, he also meets a blad man with a bread, wearing glasses that he can see his reflection in it. "Welcome to Arkham city Rancis Fluggerbutter." Dr. Hugo Strange greeted himself. "You're probably wondering why did I kidnap you and your friends? It's because of Protocal 13 and the arcade will suffer. Enjoy your stay." Dr. Hugo Strange replied and leaves the room and the light turns on.

Rancis is shaking the chair and falls down and an alarms goes off. A Tyger guard shows up and about to grab Rancis but he grabs the guard's foot and punches him in the nuts. Rancis grabs an encryption key and drops the Walkie talkie. Two more guards show up and grab Rancis and drag him to the entrance and the prisoners are going crazy.

"Welcome to hell candy boy! You're gonna be my bitch Fluggerbutter! You're a dead kid! Rancis!" The Prisoners yelled out. The guards push Rancis in a room made of metal with two steel doors and sees the rest of the gang and Ironhide handcuffed on their hands and feet. "Rancis! Are you okay?" Felix asked worried about him.

"I'm fine Felix. How did Ironhide get here?" Rancis was wondering how Ironhide got captured.

"Good question. After my level ended me and Ratchet went to Tapper's and I got attacked by Tyger guards and here I am." Ironhide answered to Rancis' question and the door opens and the prisoners are going wild.

"Oh snapple. This ain't good." Gloyd responded in fear. The gang walks out of the doorway and the prisoners attack. Rancis and Ironhide fight back even those they're handcuffed. "Is everyone ok?" Rancis asked everyone but someone hits Rancis on the back of the head and everything goes black again.

Rancis wakes and sees the Penguin. "Well what do we have here? Another Sugar Rush racer great." The Penguin replied while smoking his cigar.

"What? Where is she?" Rancis asked the Peguin.

"Right here." The Penguin responded by punching Rancis but Rancis grabs Penguin's fist and twists it and the Penguin screams in pain. "Get him! He broke my bloody hand!" The Penguin cried in pain.

The Penguin's henchmen go up to Rancis. Rancis beats up the Penguin's henchmen and hits one of them and breaks free from his handcuffs. "He's free how did he do that?" One of the henchmen wondered. "Who cares let's kill him!" Said the other henchmen.

The henchmen charge at Rancis but he fights back. Rancis throws a trash lid the same way Captain America does at the henchmen, Rancis does a combo on them, and Rancis kicks the last thug in the face and goes up to Penguin and picks up a trash can and puts it on him.

"Where is she!" Rancis shouted to the Penguin.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" The Penguin wondered.

"The Girl! She has raven hair in a ponytail!" Rancis shouted out and grabs a lead pipe and hits the trash can with the Penguin in it.

"She's somewhere in Joker terrority! I saw your blond female sergeant in Two-face's count! That's all I know!" The Penguin cried out.

"Thanks." Rancis replied with angry and kicks the Penguin in the nuts. The Penguin is groaning in pain. Rancis climbs a building and jumps to the ace chemical building and gets a view of Arkham city. "This won't be easy. This city is tough but I'm tougher." Said Rancis quoting the same thing as Rigby.

"I don't think so kid." Said a deep voice. Rancis turns around and sees the one and only Batman.

"No way. Batman what are you doing here?" Rancis asked Batman.

"I got a distress signal right here and I saw what you did to the Penguin. Impressive." Batman reported about Rancis' interrogation.

"Thanks Calhoun taught how to fight. Have you seen a giant guy, little blue guy, Pumpkin head, and a dark robot with two cannons on his arms? Or a girl with raven hair in ponytail wearing a green hoodie and a Reese's peanut butter wrapper." Rancis asked Batman.

"I just got here." Batman answered to Rancis.

"Well luckily. My friend Sgt Calhoun is in the courthouse and we need to." He notices that Batman is gone and sees Felix's hammer, Sgt Calhoun's guns, Gloyd's slingshot and bag of nerds, cherry bombs and jawbreakers, and Ironhide's weapons and his own utility belt. "Well that was nice of him." Rancis replied sarcastically and puts the stuff in his inventory. Looks at the courthouse and see some prisoners entering the courthouse. "It's up to me to find and save my friends." Looks at a picture of him and Vanellope with a Sugar Rush cup and the RV1. "I'll find you Vanellope and bring you home I promise." Rancis said to himself and hugs the picture.

Will Rancis save Calhoun from Two-face before her trail or will something? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Order in the court

Rancis enters the courthouse after fighting off Two-face's thugs. He looks through a window and sees Calhoun tied over some acid upside down. "Order in the court!" Two-face shouted and fires a gun in the air. Rancis does a sleuth takedown on a sniper. Jumps down and lands on a thug. "Looks like we have a party crasher." Said Two-face. Some of the thugs escape but some of Two-face's goons stay and fight.

Rancis beats up every thug he sees. A thug throws a chair at Rancis but Rancis grabs the chair and throws it back to the Two-face. Rancis throws two Kitarangs at two Two-face goons. Rancis his Kit claw to zip kick the last goon. "Objection." Two-face shoots Rancis in the arm. "Heads or tails dynamite gal?" Two face asked and points his gun at Sgt Calhoun.

"Only my husband calls me that." Sgt Calhoun replied in anger.

Two-face flips his two sided coin and lands on the burnt side. "'I'll make sure he'll write on your tombstone." Two-face said points his gun at Calhoun. Sgt Calhoun had a knife behind her back and cuts the rope and frees herself and kicks Two-Face in his half burnt and normal face and lands on the ground.

Rancis takes out Calhoun's gun out of his inventory. "Calhoun!" Rancis shouted and tosses Calhoun's rifle to her and points at Two-face hits him and knocks him out cold.

"Was that necessary?" Rancis said while covering his bullet wound on his right arm.

"That was necessary Fluggerbutter. Now bite on this." Sgt Calhoun replied and puts a towel in Rancis' mouth, takes out her knife and sticks it Rancis' bullet wound and takes the bullet out. Rancis is moaning from the pain and the bullet comes out and Calhoun uses the towel that Rancis has bite on as a bandage. "Don't worry kid I remember my first bullet wound." Sgt Calhoun said. "So where did you get the gadgets?"

"Batman gave me the belt, glider, and dectetive goggles." Rancis answered.

"You met Batman! That is so cool." Swizzle said over Rancis' comm.

"Swizzle is that you?" Rancis asked on his comm.

"Yeah me and the others racers are in Adorabeezle's lab. We'll be checking your heart rate and all that science crap." Swizzle replied.

"Luckily I have a tracking device on our friends except Ironhide. I found Vanellope she's at the steel mill." Said Sgt Calhoun.

A few minutes later Sgt Calhoun and Rancis are on Calhoun's hover board over the steel mill and over a chimney. "Alright Buttercup- Calhoun was cut off by Rancis.

"Don't call me Buttercup! I'm not a Powerpuff girl you know!" Rancis snapped at Calhoun.

"Let me finish. Since the front and back are blocked and locked by the thugs. You're gonna have enter Sandy Claus style." Sgt Calhoun explains to Rancis.

"Ok here goes." Rancis said nervously. Rancis jumps off the hover board dives down and turns on his glider and grabs a tight rope and shimmies across the hot liquid and enters a vent.

Rancis is crawling through the vent. "Rancis I'm getting Vanellope's heart rate in the steel mill manager's office. This mission will be over before you know it." Jubileena replied on Rancis' comm.

Rancis gets out of the vents and he's over the office. "Thanks Jubi, guess we won't have Taffyta president or princess." Rancis replied.

"Hey!" Taffyta cried out. Everyone didn't like the idea of Taffyta ruling Sugar because she's mean and crushs people's feelings and dreams.

"You know it's true." Rancis said and uses his grappling hook to get up to the steel mill but someone kicks him down. "What the?" Mr. Hammer jumps down. "Uh guys. I have a problem." Rancis responded in fear.

"Ok what is it?" Minty asked.

"I'm facing against a guy with one arm and holding a hammer." Rancis said in fear.

"That's Mr. Hammer. Use a R.E.C on him and a triple stun attack on him." Swizzle answered.

"Only one problem. He's bigger than me!" Rancis cried out.

A black GMC truck bust down the door and transforms and Ironhide tackles Mr. Hammer. "Special delivery." Said Ironhide.

"Is that Ironhide from the Transformers movie games?" Taffyta asked on the comm.

"Yeah it is he's in this hell hole too." Rancis answered to Taffyta on the comm.

"You already have a potty mouth." Ironhide replied surprise.

"'I'll been racing for 15 years. Plus I have a date with destiny." Rancis replies and takes out his grappling hook and gets up to the steel mill manager's office and sees Vanellope with her head down on a chair. "Vanellope! Don't worry I'm here to save you." Said Rancis.

"Surprise!" Turbo shouted and hits Rancis in the face with a lead pipe and knocking him out cold.

**Ironhide: Hey Watcher who's Turbo?**

**Me: Well Turbo was this old video game character from Turbotime until roadblasters came and abandoned his game and put his game, that game and himself out of order. Or so we thought.**

**Ironhide: What do you mean by that?**

**Vanellope: He took over my game and turned me into a glitch and turned my own friend ands subjects against me.**

**Ironhide: Until you crossed the finish line.**

**Me: Yeah. **

**Vanellope: Please review and Stay frosty.**

**Me: Hey that's my line!**


End file.
